Thina Strathos
Player Username: dorthyinwonder Name: Thina Strathos, a.k.a Psyche Nature: Conformist Demeanor: Survivor Concept: Gambler Clan: Malkavian Generation: 9th Sire: Ferdinand Haven: Magic City Casino, Rm 423 History Every evening it’s the same, now. Every evening… It started before the Germans came to Kos. Kos…an ancient community - beautiful and exotic and idealistic. I first saw him a few years before the Nazis came. There were all kinds of rumors about him, his habits. We were all told to stay away, but there was something about him. We would hear his laughter at night…hear the constant chatter that ceased only when we passed by him. We knew virtually nothing about him. We just knew he thought of himself as a scientist. It wasn’t until the Germans came with fire raining from the sky that I found out. I would have died that night… Well, one could very well argue that I did die that night. They’d be right. Troops marched that day. The Germans overtook the city, throwing families out into the street, killing those that refused. My husband lay cold against the door of our home, his blood mixing with the dirt floor. The soldiers laughed and snarled at me, their hands groping to touch any piece of my flesh they could reach. I had begged him to flee, pled to take what we could carry before our house was chosen. He refused, convinced that they would have no reason to eject us from our home. I couldn’t tell him I had foreseen it…had seen his blood spilling into the street. I couldn’t tell him what I was. There was a reason I was named after Athena, the ancient Goddess of Wisdom. I knew things. And when I refused those soldiers access to my body… It took one shot, as I was running from the house. One shot made me fall. Neighbors hid, pretending they didn’t hear the sound…pretending I deserved what I got. That’s when I died. OR, depending on how you choose to see it, that’s when I learned the truth. Perhaps they believed the man to be a real scientist. Perhaps they believed that his nocturnal habits were necessary for his advancements. Its possible that they saw him tugging a corpse down the street in the dead of night, into his house. The screams, though...there’s no way they could have slept through those screams. Even I couldn’t stand the screams…the pain, the fire. There was no end in sight, no silence to be had. We left a week later. I was forced to stay inside, barely alive…or completely dead. Those days don’t mean much anymore. All that mattered was that we couldn’t stay. We went where no one knew us. We traveled under the blanket of night, up to England. We lingered on the fringe of society as I learned. I learned to speak English, I learned what he was…what I was. I learned to exercise restraint and…I learned much more. I learned of the madness that I carried. Some things I learned on my own. I learned to access the Tapestry, something I’ve learned I’ll never fully understand. I’ve learned about Walter – although what I’ve learned about him is difficult to explain. Walter has reinforced what I’ve been taught, helping me out when needed…but Walter is…different. No one has ever seen Walter – not in the 50-some-odd years he’s been around. Not even me. Another thing I’ve learned is that I see…more. Its gotten increasingly difficult for me to understand… I see more than I had before Ferdinand brought me into his world. Ten years had passed in England. Ten years I had played the part of Ferdinand’s only child – a poor, motherless, teen child. I couldn’t hide my boredom from Walter. England held nothing for me, but Ferdinand had found his home. Unsure of where to go, Walter suggested America. Images of a bustling city called New York danced in my head and I couldn’t resist. I spent a few years learning about the locals, fascinated with the attitude many citizens directed toward the impoverished. I thrived in the hustle that New York City was known for. There I was, on the edge of this city…not fully existing to them. I saw many things…saved a few women and, in the process, killed a few men. In 1975, though, I came across a young Irish woman I couldn’t protect. Instead, I taught her to protect herself. Maeve Finnigan, a hot-tempered red-headed immigrant, often taking shelter in the local Catholic Church. She was older than me – a full 32 years, but that didn’t stop the men from their lust. She’s the only one I ever brought into the Tapestry. Walter helped me in her upbringing, but after 8 years, she disappeared. The last Walter told me was that she was in Australia a year ago. Now, I’m done with instructions. I play…gamble, its called. I scratch cards, play numbers…and have been known to venture into casinos to play slots, although I haven’t quite picked up on that Poker game. I have learned to keep up with the times – the new generations’ addiction to the computer has proven useful. Why not take advantage of their insistence of anonymity? By the way, if you ever come across “Psyche”, you may want to keep your distance. Walter has insisted that we come to Miami, though I’m not sure why. There’s too much sun, but I suppose we’ll manage. Here we are, Walter and I, with Elizabeth and Jackson in tow – they do make a fine couple. Merits, Flaws and Gear '-Merits-' Disembodied Mentor Oracular Ability '-Flaws-' Territorial Vengeful: Sexual Predators '-Gear-' Laptop IPhone Vespa OOC Information Player: dorthyinwonder (Amanda) Time Zone: CST Location: Texas Contact Info: *E-mail: dorthyinwonder@gmail.com When emailing about the game, please put Whispers in the subject line (unless I've already exchanged emails with you). *AIM: dorthyinwonder *Skype: ask! I'll be happy to add you Other Characters *Kaylin Evans *Fleur Childe *Jae-Gi Kyo (a.k.a. Gigi)